Hunters typically employ a variety of different devices and methods for calling wild game into range to be shot by a rifle, bow, or other weapon. Typically, the sounds produced by these calls use a reed, or other type of vibration device, placed within a longitudinal passage. The hunter then forces air from the hunter's lungs through the passage to vibrate the reed or sound making device to produce a tone emulating a moose, elk, deer, water fowl, or wild turkey.
While many of the currently available game calls are capable of producing a number of different animal sounds, none of the known, currently available calls provide non-animal alternative sounds or methods of calling in wild game. Accordingly, a wildlife or game call that can offer new options and/or techniques to overcome the deficiencies of the game calls available on the market may improve the experience for hunters and wildlife enthusiasts alike.